wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Castle Wolfenstein (Classic)
This article is about the castle. You may be looking for the very first Wolfenstein game - ''Castle Wolfenstein '''Castle Wolfenstein' (German: Schloss Wolfenstein) is a castle located in the Harz mountain range of Northern Germany and the setting of Castle Wolfenstein, Wolfenstein 3D, Return to Castle Wolfenstein ''and Wolfenstein: The Old Blood.'' The game series is named after it. It does not appear in the 2009 Wolfenstein, though the city of Isenstadt has a Castle of its own. ''Wolfenstein 3D'' Wolfenstein 3D (Dos)/3rd Encounter The first episode in the game, Escape from Wolfenstein, starts out with B.J. Blazkowicz in Castle Wolfenstein, and the first episode is all about making his escape. The end boss for the episode is Hans Grösse, a large, dual Chain Gun wielding opponent. Upon defeating Grösse, B.J. may exit the castle and win the episode. Original Encounter/2nd Encounter The 6th mission of Mac Family games has B.J. traveling to Castle Wolfenstein to attempt assassination on Hitler. His 'original encounter' with the Fuhrer. After the blows the allies have dealt to his plans over the previous month (most recently at Castle Heidenheim), Hitler waged desperate, brutal war upon the allies. He began attacking civilian targets, and had to be stopped. He had fallen back to his last stand, in the legendary Nazi keep known as Wolfenstein. B.J. was ordered to seek him out and stop his destruction. He was ordered to terminate Hitler, because millions of lives lay in the balance (while it seemed initially successful Hitler was not killed and started his next operations to spread the Nazi across europe). ''Spear of Destiny'' The back box art of Spear of Destiny states that the Spear is "secured in the impregnable Castle Wolfenstein". This appears to be merely a mistake, as numerous other sources name Castle Nuremberg as the setting. ''Return to Castle Wolfenstein'' Wolfenstein was used by the Nazis as a base as they searched for the burial site of Heinrich I. It was also a prison facility and featured its own torture room for interrogating prisoners. The castle was only accessible by a tram station that connected it to the nearby village of Wulfburg. The castle was believed to be escape-proof until OSA agent B.J. Blazkowicz escaped from his cell and fought his way to the tram station before escaping the castle itself. Many Nazi guards and officers were killed during the skirmish which led to the base being reinforced. By the time Blazkowicz returns, the castle had been invaded by zombies, presumably as a side effect of the ceremony designed to resurrect Heinrich. The original garrison had either fled or were killed during the attack. A large number of Black Guards and Elite Guards were attempting to clear the castle of the undead. Heinrich Himmler may have been in the castle at the start of the attack but escaped and was able to witness Heinrich's resurrection. Blazkowicz was forced to fight his way through both the invading undead and the high-level Nazis on his way to the Dig Site to sabotage their operation and kill Heinrich I. ''Wolfenstein: The Old Blood'' Castle Wolfenstein returns reimagined to The Old Blood, the prequel to'' The New Order. It has been redesigned and fortified after events of Return to Castle Wolfenstein. Supernatural and occult based enemies return once again. As a nod to RTCW, and Where Eagles Dare, it is still built above Wulfburg, and accessed via a hanging tram line across a deep valley. At least one newspaper, letter, or note found in the castle makes reference to the castle being fortified with the new Nazi concrete. There is also reference that few have ever escaped from it (and not many that Germans would willingly admit to). Another article (List of Newspapers (The OId Blood)) discusses B.J. once escaping from Castle Wolfenstein, and later attempting to kill Adolf Hitler (a reference to Wolfenstein 3D, and the Mecha-Hitler incident), but the Fuhrer recovered. The propaganda piece claims B.J. was later recaptured, and 'hung'. B.J. recalls his escape from the Castle and defeating Hans Grösse several broken Nightmares he experiences during the events of the Old Blood. Much of the plot of The Old Blood makes several nods to the plot of RTCW. With several characters who return or are nods to characters from RTCW, including Agent One, Helga von Schabbs (a nod to Helga von Bulow and Doctor Schabbs). Trivia *In the splitscreen co-op version of ''Return to Castle Wolfenstein, B.J. escapes along with the British Agent One. *Castle Wolfenstein is inspired by Castle Wewelsburg, the castle of Heinrich Himmler which lies near Paderborn district in real life. It was a center for Nazi occultism. *Castle Wolfenstein was likely inspired by castle Schloss Adler from Where Eagles Dare. The Schloss Adler was itself based off the Hohenwerfen Castle in Austria. Gallery ''Return to Castle Wolfenstein'' 4073-1-return-to-castle-wolfenstein-for-mac.jpg|B.J. too late to save his own Agent One after be captured. When the plane is shot down by the Nazis. Return_to_castle_wolfenstein_bemutato_gameplay_screenshot.jpg|B.J. fighting the Nazi. Castle_Wolfenstein_(1).jpg|The Castle Lower section, where the exit to another level is located. H''The Old Blood'' '' Castle Wolfenstein.jpg|Rebuilt and fortified Castle Wolfenstein returns to The Old Blood Docks.jpg|Docks Entrance to the Keep.jpg|Gates to the Castle Wolfenstein Catacombs 02.jpg|Catacombs below the Castle Wolfenstein Catacombs 01.jpg|Ancient dungeons Inside the Castle Wolfenstein.jpg|Inside the Castle Wolfenstein Inside the Castle Wolfenstein Dungeon.jpg|Castle Wolfenstein Dungeons Execution Chamber.jpg|Execution chamber ''